The present invention relates to an adapter for mounting a small CD having a diameter of 8 cm, in a magazine of a CD player (multi-play CD Changer).
The multi-play CD changer wherein a plurality of ordinary 12 cm CDs can be played continuously or selectively has become common in a car stereo system. The CD changer is provided with a magazine in which a plurality of CDs are mounted.
Referring to FIG. 10, a magazine a is divided into a plurality of shelves, for example, six shelves, each having an opening d through which a CD is inserted. The magazine a is mounted in a CD player b through an opening c. The CDs are selectively ejected out through each opening d so as to be played on the player b. A window g is formed in the magazine a so that the CDs can be checked through the window g when the magazine is loaded in the player b.
A 12 cm CD is mounted on each shelf of the magazine a and held therein by a spring for preventing the CD from coming out through the openings d. An eject arm is provided in each shelf for pushing out the CD against the urging of the spring when playing the CD. An 8 cm CD may also be mounted in the magazine if an adapter is used.
A conventional adapter is in a shape of a ring having a diameter of 12 cm and a center hole a diameter of which is 8 cm. The 8 cm CD fits in the center hole. Thus, when exchanging the CDs, the entire adapter and the CD must be taken out of the magazine, which is awkward.
In addition, the adapter holding the 8 cm CD is inserted in a playback position and the CD is loaded in a reproducing device. At that time, the 8 cm CD may fall out of the adapter, which makes it impossible to play the CD.